There are profound disparities in Early Childhood Caries (ECC) experiences such that children from minority and low-income families suffer a disproportionate share of the disease burden. Many authors recommend educational interventions as one mean of preventing ECC. However, such previous interventions have been only moderately effective and the dental literature still lacks more comprehensive preventive approaches using psychological and behavioral strategies. Thus, the goal of this proposed study is to explore an innovative psychoeducational intervention as a preventive approach for ECC in low-income toddlers enrolled in the WIC supplemental nutritional program. Self-Determination Theory will provide the theoretical support for the psychoeducational intervention to facilitate motivation through people's three innate psychological needs: autonomy, competence and relatedness. Specifically, the study will test a psychoeducational intervention for the prevention of ECC, as well as gather a variety of caries risk pilot data from low-income toddlers enrolled at WIC. Collection of pilot data in this population will allow our research team and others to (1) to examine whether mothers exposed to an autonomy-supportive message will demonstrate changes in self-reported knowledge, behavioral intent and subsequent behavior concerning their child's oral health, and (2) to determine the extent to which their child will present with positive oral health outcomes, such as low levels of Streptococcus mutans, incisor plaque and dental caries. We will collect data on caries occurrence, children's dietary and oral hygiene habits, fluoride exposures, saliva transmission from mother to child, and mothers' self-reported knowledge, behavioral intent, and subsequent behavior concerning their child's oral health. With data from this pilot study, investigators will be able to assess the impact of this innovative intervention on mothers of high-ECC risk children. If successful, widespread use of this psychoeducational intervention could have a profound impact in efforts to reduce oral health disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable]